Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device, such as a digital camera, a video camera, and a mobile telephone with camera, and in detail, to a photographing device having a function of capturing a still image and motion picture, a photographing method, and a playback method.
Description of the Related Art
When photographing is performed, photographing parameters, such as an aperture and zoom position, are switched generally. This method is effective when capturing a still image while switching photographing parameters before photographing in a trial-and-error manner to confirm its effect.
On the other hand, when capturing a motion picture, if photographing parameters are switched during photographing in order to introduce variation in a monotonous screen, camera shake will occur during the operation. Further, the entire process of the trial-and-error operation to switch photographing parameters is photographed. Hence, a general user is reluctant to switch photographing parameters during the photographing of a motion picture. As a result, a monotonous motion picture lacking interest is obtained.
Further, when capturing a motion picture, it is difficult to know when to start and stop photographing, and only a motion picture of an athletic meeting or wedding ceremony, which is a formalized event, is captured with a movie camera. Capturing a motion picture in such a case is likely to result in a monotonous motion picture lacking interest, with a similar composition and exposure.
As described above, when capturing a motion picture, it is likely that only a monotonous motion picture lacking interest is obtained, and there have been made various proposals to solve such a problem. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-110995 (disclosed on Apr. 11, 2003) discloses an image processing device capable of sequentially connecting a plurality of intervals specified by a user and imparting a transition effect at a connected part. According to this image processing device, it is possible to easily perform a high-level edition of a motion picture desired by a user without the need to be aware of expertise.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 4240108 (disclosed on May 15, 2008) discloses an image sensor capable of detecting a change in facial expression and of photographing at a timing intended by a user. According to this image sensor, it is possible to prevent the timing of photographing from being delayed and to ensure recording of a facial expression desired by a user.
Furthermore, a movie camera capable of capturing a still image while capturing a motion picture is disclosed in the following prior art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-331583 (disclosed on Nov. 19, 1992) discloses that a strobe zoom mechanism is not used at the time of strobe flash when capturing a still image while capturing a motion picture but an image signal is amplified in an AGC circuit in accordance with information about distance. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3673528 (disclosed on Mar. 10, 1995) discloses a camera capable of easily selecting the priority of still image photographing or the priority of motion picture photographing by providing a motion picture photographing switch and a still image photographing switch.